


Time Memories - Chapter 1

by Susie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Time Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-27
Updated: 1999-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susie/pseuds/Susie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair explore time.<br/>This story is a sequel to Time Memories - Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Memories - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a new series. I hope to write a chapter every couple of weeks.
> 
> Beta: Angie T. She did a wonderful job, if there are any errors they are all mine. Thanks Angie ! 
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please!

## Time Memories - Chapter 1

by Kaci

Author's disclaimer: All the characters belong to Petfly. This is slash, so only read if your 17 or over. 

* * *

Blair Sandburg had been an anthropology graduate for the last four years. His thesis had yet to be written. His life had coincided four years earlier with the culmination of his dream. He had found a Sentinel. A man with five heightened senses. 

As a young and energetic man, he immediately saw all his dreams of fulfillment at the heart of this one man. Jim Ellison. A tough cop on the police force of the City of Cascade. As Blair so quaintly put it, "The Holy Grail". Now, four years older and many more years wiser, Blair Sandburg had a decision to reach. "Publish or perish." If he didn't publish his thesis, his life would irrevocably alter. He would be dismissed as a teaching fellow from Rainier University, he would not receive his doctorate in anthropology and his life would be ruined. 

This was why Blair was currently looking over his notes... gathering them together, he placed them in the folder. A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts. Turning he saw a man standing at the door with a hesitate look on his face, watching him. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Blair turned toward the man with a smile. 

"Are you Blair Sandburg?" The man seemed embarrassed. He had not stepped into the room. 

Blair scooted back the chair and walked over to the man, holding out his hand. "Yes, please come in. I was just finishing up some notes." 

"I have a letter for you from Dr. Ealey. He placed it in my trust to give to you personally." The man reached into his pocket drawing out a fine white envelope inscribed with Blair's name. Handing it to Blair, he turned and walked away. 

"Wait, wait, who are you and want does the Doctor want?" Blair called out to the man striding quickly down the hall. Blair looked down at the envelope and ran his hands over it. Walking back into his room he pulled out the chair and sat down. Hesitantly, he opened the envelope with a letter opener. Pulling a long sheet of folded paper from the envelope, he slowly opened it. Blair eye's quickly ran over the words, then with a sigh he slowly reread the document. 

Dear Blair, 

I need your assistance immediately. Enclosed are plane tickets to my home. I am in the direst need, please honor your pledge to me. I will meet you at the airport in San Francisco on April eighth. Don't fail me. 

Dr. Hiram Ealey. 

Crushing the envelope in his hands, Blair looked out the window of his office. _I have to do this, no choice. There's no way I'm telling him the truth!_ Picking up the phone he dialed the chancellor's office, to take a leave of absence. A family emergency was never questioned. After tidying up his office, he began typing all the instructions he would need to leave a substitute instructor. 

* * *

Jim entered the loft, placing his keys in the basket. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the wall hook. "Blair, why haven't you started dinner?" Listening for his friend, he found him in his room. "Going somewhere?" Blair's room looked like a tornado had hit it. Books, papers and clothes were strewn around the room. He listened to his friend's heartbeat. It was fast and thready, as if Blair had run a race. 

"Oh, Jim, I have to leave for a few days, maybe a week. Naomi called and she needs me to help her get settled." As if he couldn't stop for two minutes to converse with Jim, he kept packing and sorting his clothes. 

"I see. So Naomi needs you to help her." Jim didn't' believe Blair for a second. Something was wrong. He knew his friend. "You know, Chief, I could probably take off and go with you. I have some downtime I could use." 

"NO! No, there is no need for that. I'll just be gone a few days then I'll return. Jim, would you mind getting the suitcase for me from the basement? I'll need it." Still scurrying around, Blair missed the thoughtful look Jim was giving him. 

"You usually just take your backpack." Jim still was standing in the same place, without having moved. 

Blair glanced up at him, quickly averting his eyes he folded his shirt, "I told my Mom I would bring some of my extra belongings that have been cluttering up the basement. She might as well store them for me at her friend's house. I know you're getting tired of all my junk." 

"Blair, I might've mentioned that you have a lot of junk, but I didn't mean you had to get rid of it. I mean, Naomi's friend is hardly going to want to store your belongings. Just leave them here. 

"Damn it Jim, will you just get me the suitcase!" Blair knew that it was going to be difficult to get out of the loft without telling Jim. Looking at Jim's stoic expression, he abruptly sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Running his hands through his hair, he sat and looked at the floor. 

"Blair, tell me the truth. What's up?" Standing quietly, he let Blair think through his thoughts. 

"Jim, I want to. But this secret is not mine. I made a promise several years ago to a friend of mine, that if he ever needed me, I would come to him immediately. I received a letter today." Blair pulled the crushed envelope out of his pocket. Patting the envelope, he slowly opened it. 

An airplane ticket and a long white sheet of paper lay inside. Jim could feel the despair radiating from his friend. Sitting on the bed next to Blair, he spoke quietly "Blair, if your friend needs you, of course you must go. Please let me help you. Besides, aren't you my Shaman? How can you leave your favorite Sentinel?" Moving his hand to Blair's shoulder, he held him for a few seconds. "Tell me." 

Blair picked at the buttons on his shirt. "I can't tell you everything, but if you'll except that I'm doing the right thing, I would really like for you to come with me. Jim, you will have to except my rules this one time, whatever I say. Can you do that?" Big blue eyes gazed up into his. 

"All right as long as you aren't in any danger, I'll let you lead -- you _are_ the Guide after all." Chuckling a little bit, he hugged Blair hard. Getting up, he started to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To get the suitcase." Humming to himself, he left the room. At least he would be able to keep an eye on his guide. Nothing mattered as much as Blair's safety. 

* * *

They left early the next morning, catching the early flight. Blair remained quiet, as if pondering life's hardest questions. He knew Jim shouldn't be on this plane. Telling his friend, Hiram, that he had brought a stranger into the case would not be easy. Jim rested easily beside him. The man could sleep anywhere, as long as he had his senses turned down. Blair smiled, remembering the first time they had met. He had thought that he was going to get beaten up. A Neo- Hippie Witch Doctor. Maybe Jim hadn't been so far off after all. 

Their plane had landed right on time. That had been hour and a half ago. Blair finally went to the information booth and had Dr. Ealey paged. Another half-hour went by. 

"Look's like you've been stood up, Chief." Jim had kept pretty quiet through the wait. "You want to try calling this guy at home?" 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Blair fumbled through his pockets for Hiram's phone number. He punched in the number and waited. An answering machine picked up the phone, " I can't come to the phone, if there is an emergency please leave a message at the beep." 

"Hiram, this is Blair, the plane landed two hours ago, I will take a cab to your home. Should be there around three." A cab would cost a fortune because Hiram lived on the outskirts of the city; maybe renting a car would be better. Blair checked for his credit card. _I hope I don't' bounce._ Heading over to the car rental agency, it took another fifteen minutes to get the questionnaire filled out. Walking back to Jim, he quickly picked up his bag. "Come on Jim, I rented a car. It's waiting for us in the parking lot." 

"You don't think your friend is going to make it?" Jim stood looking around the airport. 

"No, something came up. Let's go." Blair and Jim carried their bags out to a small economy car. "Sorry, but I didn't have enough credit to charge a larger car." Lifting his bag into the trunk of the car he opened the car door. "Jim, Jim! You okay?" 

"Sure, I was just thinking about this friend of yours." He placed his bag in the trunk with Blair's and got into the passenger seat. " Okay, you know where this place is or do we need a map?" 

"I've been there many times. As a matter of fact, I lived there for a year." Blair turned up the radio and let the music fill the car. He didn't want to talk about anything. He drove for an hour or so before turning off on a side road that took them close to the ocean. The house was an old three-story Victorian built on top of a hill facing the ocean. 

Blair pulled the car off to the side of the driveway. "I hope Hiram's back." The weather was very warm for this time of year. Blair pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the back seat. The gravel path led up to the front of the house. Blair rang the doorbell without success. "Just a minute." Blair strode out of sight to the side of the house, then returned with a key. "He won't mind if we go on in." 

"So, how long ago did you live here?" Jim could hear Blair's heart rate soaring. 

"I moved from here to Rainier University. I started Rainier when I was sixteen." Blair opened the door with a hesitate push. Looking around, he caught his breath, " Nothing has changed at all." The house had a long hall that went from front to back. The living room and dining room were off to either side of the hall. The kitchen was in back with a small conservatory. A wood staircase led upstairs. "Wait here, Jim." 

Blair hurried to back of the house, trying a small door at the end of the hall. Turning the knob, Blair found it locked. Looking around the area, Blair seemed to shake his thoughts aside. "Let's go ahead and get settled." Blair led the way upstairs and showed Jim his room. "I'll be two doors down. Hiram rooms are in the front, on the third floor. Unpack and then head to the kitchen, we'll have a bite to eat. I'm hungry." Blair drew Jim's door closed and entered his room. Walking to the window he glanced outside watching the ocean waves beating against the rocks. _Hiram, damn it! I know you're in the basement. Soon as I get Jim settled I'll be there._

Jim listened to the house. There was no one here but him and Sandburg. No other heartbeat. A millionaire lived here, that was easy to see. How had Blair hooked up with someone so rich and then be left to make his own way at Rainier? Shaking his head, he quickly unpacked and went to find the kitchen. 

After a quick meal, Blair suggested Jim go for a walk to the point. "The view is spectacular with the waves washing up next to the rocks. I'm going to lie down for a while. Be careful on the path because it's slippery." 

"Okay, if you yell I should be able to hear you." Jim knew that Blair wanted some privacy so he decided to take a quiet walk and try to sort out all the confusing thoughts that had been bothering him. Anyway, Blair needed time alone. 

"Thanks Jim. I'll see you a little later." Blair smiled as Jim opened the outside kitchen door. Watching him take the correct path, Blair's smile disappeared. He took a deep breath and headed for the basement door. 

* * *

Blair unlocked the basement door. As he opened it, he heard the hinges squeak. He and Hiram used to joke about that. Making his way down the wood steps, he hesitated on the last step. Step off into the unknown. How many times had he taken this step? Another deep breath and Blair stepped into infinity. 

First, the absolute cold of space. Then, the rush of air over his body. A jolt of infinite peace and then a brief period of void. His feet found solid earth. Looking around he found himself in a country lane. The leafy green trees made a canopy over the road. "Hiram, where are you?" Standing silently he let his hearing reach out to his friend. _There._ Rounding a corner, he saw his friend down on his knees brushing away a small piece of dirt off the rock. 

"Hiram, I wish you would've picked me up at the airport." 

Glancing up, Hiram smiled at him. " Well, my son, all of us can't keep on track. Glad you're here. Do you have any idea where we are?" 

"Hmm, I would say England two hundred years ago. Am I right?" 

"You're good. You always were. Help me up." Blair leaned down and helped Hiram to his feet. Brushing off his pants, the old man stuck the brush into his pocket. He was a small man and bald, save for tiny tufts of white hair. Blair had always admired him. A little eccentric, but with a heart of gold. "Here, let's get back to the house and I'll tell you why I need you." 

The men walked back to the site of entry and took a step into space. 

* * *

"Blair, Blair!" _Damn he's gone somewhere. There are no heartbeats in the house. I should have realized he wanted to get rid of me._ Jim went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink of ice tea. _Where could he be? Wait until I get hold of him!_ Just as he started to take a sip of tea, two heartbeats sounded in the house. "What!" How could that have happened? Rushing into the hallway, he saw the door to the basement open. Blair and a small, old man walked into the hallway. 

"Oh, Jim, I would like you to meet Dr. Hiram Ealey. Hiram, this is Jim Ellison. My best friend and roommate." 

"Jim, how nice to meet you. I hope Blair has gotten you settled into your room. Blair, help an old man to his study." 

Blair took Hiram into the study and settled him into the chair. "Hiram, do you want something to eat? I can get it for you, real quick." 

"No, I really need to speak to you immediately. I have tried to get my notes in order, but it's been difficult. Blair, do you remember Sir Richard Burton? I know it's been a long time, but you must remember how he was starting on his manuscript. 

Jim noticed the old man had started to ramble about one of Blair's favorite explorer's. Glancing at Blair, he thought he would find a small smile on his friend's face, but a look of pure terror was reflected in Blair's eyes. 

"Hiram," Blair rushed to his side and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Jim, I think Hiram is tired and needs to rest. I'll just get him settled in his room, then we can have a talk." 

Hiram peeked at Jim, then shook his head. "This boy has always told me what to do, I just wish he hadn't left me. You're a good boy, Blair." Patting Blair's arm, he walked slowly from the room. 

"Blair, where were you? You were gone -- no heartsounds -- then suddenly I heard two heartbeats. What do you think caused that? It's something new to me." 

"I don't know. Maybe it was the flight, or something. I can see Hiram has aged a lot this last thirteen years. Of course, I've seen him on quick layovers at Cascade but not long enough to notice he is losing his sense of reality." 

"Blair, at the Doctor's age it's to be expected. I thought when we came out here; I would find an ogre or something you were trying to forget. Instead I find this nice old man. What's up?" Jim raised his hands. "Don't say anything, I've felt your heart racing several times. Just now, for instance. So, you want to tell me about it?" Waiting for Blair to answer, he monitored Blair for body changes. A rise in his temperature was always a sure sign of anger, racing heartbeat a sign of fear. So many times, Blair never had to open his mouth for Jim to analyze his guide's feelings. 

"Jim, I told you there would be things I couldn't discuss with you on this trip. You have to trust me. I'm sorry I gave you the impression that Hiram was some kind of fiend. He's a wonderful old man, who took me in when I was fourteen. Naomi had left for a retreat and placed me in Hiram's care. The year I spent with him was one of the most enlightening time periods of my life. It's just...impossible to discuss all the actions that led me to this point. 

"If he's so wonderful, why does your heart race with fear? Like when you received the letter and when we entered the house? If your embarrassed to tell me, okay, but if someone is going to hurt you I want to know about it." 

"Jim, please. Let me check on Hiram, I know he must be hungry. I'll see you later." Blair left the room going toward the kitchen. After making a few sandwiches, he walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the bedroom door. " Hiram, may I come in?" 

"Of course, dear boy, enter." Hiram was resting on the bed with the pillows piled up behind him. Books and papers lay scattered across the bed. "A sandwich, thank you. I was getting hungry. Here, Blair, sit down." Patting the side of the bed, the old man tossed aside several books. "So tell me about this friend of yours. I wish you had brought him to meet me before this. He seems very attached to you." 

"Yes, we've lived together for four years. He's a very good person. We could trust him with our secret." Blair placed his hand over the older man's. "May I tell him?" 

"Secrets are best kept between two people, Blair. I almost let it slip downstairs, thankfully you stopped me. I'm getting old, my son. Senility is catching up with me. I need you to take over the work. You know everything there is to know. I honored your decision to leave thirteen years ago. Will you honor me by taking over my life's work?" 

"Hiram, I have a secret also. Let me explain. You know I've been searching for a Sentinel. I finally found one! Remember when we went back to Sir Richard Burton's exploration and joined his party of explorers? I found my calling in life. I'm Jim's Shaman. He's so amazing...all five of his senses are heightened! He can see, hear, smell, taste and feel things that regular people would never be able too. I help Jim; I have to be there for him. I can't leave him. Ever." 

"Blair...You searched for years for a Sentinel! My boy, I'm so happy for you!" Clapping him on the back he leaned forward and hugged him. "Well, I guess we'll have to take him into our confidence, there's no way around it. Now, let an old man rest. Tomorrow is soon enough to have this major conversation. Go on, find your friend." Settling back into the pillows he slowly closed his eyes. 

Blair reached down an pulled the coverlet over him. Bending down he placed a small kiss on the old man's head. "Tomorrow is soon enough." 

* * *

Jim walked around the Doctor's house. Priceless antiques lay together with junkyard clutter. The man had an eclectic taste to say the least. Opening a book, he caught his breath. The inside cover was autographed, by "William Shakespeare". Jim shut the sleeve of the book carefully. Looking at the spine and the condition of the book, it looked as if it had been bought in the last ten years or so. Amazing, but only one of many amazing things. Exploring a little more, he found a whole row of framed pictures on the shelves. Some pictures of Blair as a kid of fourteen standing with the Doctor in an open field. Others of a young Doctor standing with a group of men. Even some old stereotypes of explorers. Choosing at random, he changed the pictures in the old stereoscope machine that had been left on the shelf. A picture of Blair came into focus. A very young Blair in some kind of jungle standing with some oddly dressed men. Pulling the picture out of the machine he turned it over to read the date. "Sir Richard Burton and Blair Sandburg, 1888. 

Jim felt the breath suck out of his body. _This couldn't be true._ Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he squinted again at the picture. It had to be Blair. No one knew Blair as well as he did. He studied the face. _Yes, there was a small scar in the right spot. His lips well defined, his curly mass of hair, his eyebrows. It was no duplicate, it was Blair._

* * *

The hour was getting late. Blair had been searching for Jim the last two hours. After searching the house, he headed off down the old path that led to the ocean. Twilight made seeing difficult. As Blair rounded the last corner he saw Jim sitting on a rock jutting out into the ocean. He was sitting very still with his feet hanging down the side of the rock into the water. 

"Jim, man, I couldn't find you. It's getting kind of late. Want to head back to the house? It's cold out here." Blair was shivering. He had left his jacket in the car. "Jim, Jim!" Walking closer, he could tell Jim had zoned. Reaching out, he put his hand on his shoulder," Jim, come on back buddy, you can hear my voice. Listen to me." Patting him gently on the arm, he pulled his friend around toward him. Still nothing. Shaking his shoulder harder, he was starting to get more worried. It usually didn't take this long to bring his friend around. "Jim, listen to my heartbeat. Hear it. Feel it. You want to come back to me." Nothing. Blair reached over and placed his lips on Jim's. " A last resort, man." Deepening the kiss he felt Jim respond. Arms came around Blair and encircled him, the kiss probing until Blair opened his mouth. The utter bliss of kissing Jim was almost too much. The hot, moist mouth had his heart doing somersaults. Finally, he felt the returning senses of his partner. Stepping quickly away, he spoke sharply to Jim," Jim, wake up! snap out of it!" Blair reached over an slapped Jim lightly across the face. A hand shot out and grabbed Blair's hand. 

"What!" what's going on?" 

"You zoned man! It was really scaring me. You okay?" Blair leaned down trying to take a good look into his partner's eyes, but it was to dark. 

Shoving Blair from him, Jim stood quickly. "Who are you? You're not the Blair Sandburg I've been living with for the last four years." Jim's heart was racing. He couldn't make any sense out of the things he'd seen. 

"Jim, it's me -- Blair. Of course, I'm the same. Let's go back to the house. You're just tired." Blair reached out to his friend but Jim pulled away abruptly. 

"Don't touch me! Are you an alien?" 

"Alien? Man, you have gone over the edge! Jim, it's me Blair, why on earth would you think I'm an alien?" 

"I saw a picture of you, Sandburg. A very old picture, 1888. Explain that?" Jim watched Blair wince and back away from him as if in pain. 

"Those damn Stereotypes. I told the Doctor those were going to be a mistake. Listen Jim, I can explain everything. Just come back to the house with me and we'll sit down and talk about it." Blair turned and started down the path away from the ocean, hoping his friend would follow. 

* * *

The house lay in darkness except for a light from the Doctor's room on the third floor. Blair led the way to the study. Turning on the light, he opened some books and laid them out on top of the desk. A small sound made Blair glance up. "Jim, sit down. This is going to take a while. Please." Jim hesitated but finally took a seat opposite the desk. 

"Okay." Blair leaned down pushing the book toward Jim. The book was Sir Richard's Burton's. "Jim, when I was fourteen my Mom found out that I had a very high IQ. Way up there, man. So, in typical Naomi fashion she decided I needed to be guided by the most profound scholar she could find. She found Doctor Hiram Ealey. He is tops in his field of study. Molecular time theory. Of course along with this, he has helped map many unexplored regions of the world. Naomi brought me to this house to meet him. Hiram thought my Mom was some kind of kinky flower child that had taken into her head that her only son was some sort of genius. Anyway, Naomi asked the Doctor to test me. If I passed I would study with him, if not, I would be on my way." 

Blair smiled at the memory. Sitting down on the corner of the desk, he leaned in toward Jim. " Hiram set up the most basic of tests. I passed every one of them. I guess he was so amazed he set up further studies. One thing led to another and my Mom placed me in his care. I lived here for a year. He was my mentor." 

"Why did you leave? Why did I find you a penniless student at Rainier?" As Blair spoke, Jim's fear of the unknown had lessened. 

"Something unexpected had happened. Something wonderful. The Doctor had discovered time travel." Blair fell silent, seeing that Jim needed time to process what he had heard. " We took many trips to different times and lands. It's true, I did meet Sir Richard Burton." Glancing over at Jim, Blair said softly, "Didn't you ever wonder how I could have so much knowledge, Jim? Not once?" 

"No, you're so brilliant I just assumed you had studied very hard. You said you had been on trips to the Amazon and Peru. I just never thought about it." 

"Oh, yes, many trips. Wherever the Doctor wanted to go, we went on a small exploratory trip. Jim, I've seen so many things, been to so many places. Jim, I saw them building the pyramids. Man, it was fantastic! The manpower they used to move the giant boulders into place. The heat, sand and hot weather that could cook a man in an hour. Jim, I'll never be able to tell you of all the wonders of the world." Blair sat lost in a daydream. Hearing a soft sigh, he turned to his Sentinel. " I wish I could've had you with me. You would have been able to feel all the things I saw. " 

"Blair, this is so fantastic I can't accept it. Why did you ever leave?" 

"As time passed, the knowledge I knew grew past all boundaries. I had become use to the wonders and the awesome scope of this world. Of course, there was a down side, which I was soon to learn." 

On our last trip I experienced terror of a kind I had never known. The Doctor wanted to explore Germany during World War Two. Sure, I said, that's cool." Blair shook his head. "The stupidity of youth. So, off we went to Nazi Germany. It was the time of the occupation. They were rounding up Jews for the death camps. I knew about it but never in any realm reasoned that I would be rounded up with all the rest of the children. The Doctor didn't miss me for hours. I have to give him credit; he started searching for me immediately. We had to go back together through the time gate." 

Blair looked away from Jim. It was so difficult to talk about the horror of the holocaust. "All of these children were crying for their mother's, screaming to be let out of the truck they had placed us in. I knew where we were going and what would happen to us. Death. The ovens. I passed out from fear for a while. When I came to, the truck had stopped and we were on the outskirts of Auschwitz. They started processing all the children who looked strong and healthy, the ones that could work. The teenage girls were placed in another category. I knew they were to be used as prostitutes. Small children were headed for the showers with the gas. Anyway, I stayed in line for about an hour when my line started moving, to the checkpoint. I stopped at the table that had been set up for procession. The man asked me my name." 

"Jim, I really thought about lying. Changing my name from Sandburg to Smith. I think I could've got away with it. I had no accent, except American. Just as I started to speak, I looked around me at all the other Jewish children who were going to a living Hell. I couldn't deny them." Blair stopped talking. Rubbing his eyes he felt the tears on his face. " I'll always remember those children." 

"Blair! Stop! I can't stand the thought of you being there." Jim reached his hand up and cupped the young man's face. Pulling him from the desk he dragged him into his lap. "Please stop, you're safe now." 

"Jim, I need to tell you. Let me." Blair sniffed. " I was taken into the camp. There were rows of hundreds of people together. Children and old men mainly. They had us strip our clothes off of our bodies. I can remember being so embarrassed. A little boy next to me was continuously crying for his mother. I tried to console him by taking him into my arms. Nothing helped. The guard came by and dragged him out of my arms, he was beaten with a club till the sobs stopped." Blair swallowed hard at the memory. 

" I leaned down to him but the child was gone. We were pushed closer to the showers. I couldn't make up my mind to tell all the people what was going to happen to them or just let them go to their deaths. I remained silent. Did I do the right thing, Jim? I'll never know. 

"Just as I was to enter the building a hand grabbed me out of line. The Nazi pulled me along to another building. The doctor was there. He had already spoken to the authorities about my release into his custody. A lie about how I was a research subject he'd been experimenting on. I don't know how but the Doctor had me released and we left the compound. I was in shock at how close I had come to dying. The doctor hurried us to the time site and we arrived home. 

Jim, I... I couldn't go back for a long time. I had been terrified to the point that I couldn't cope with living with the time portal in reach of me. I left the Doctor without leaving as much as a note. Of course, later when I could accept the situation, I called him and kept in touch with him. He set me up to get into Rainier University on a scholarship. But I felt like I needed to earn my own money." 

Blair fell silent and leaned back into Jim's arms. A deep sigh escaped from his chest. These memories always felt as if they were ripping his soul from his body. Finally, he fell into a deep sleep in the arms of his friend. 

Jim held Blair, afraid to let him out of his arms. He could have died in another place and time. Never to have known him. He'd been so stupid. Blair was his other half. One could not exist without the other. He loved him. Holding his arms tightly around him he sat through the night. At dawn he gently woke Blair up. " It's time we go to our room, kid." Gathering him up to walk closely by his side, they climbed the stairs. Stopping at Blair's door, he opened it slowly. A large bed in an alcove was to the right of the door. He led his friend there an helped him undress. Pulling back the covers, he pushed Blair down onto the bed and covered him up. Stripping quickly, he joined him. Pulling Blair into his arms, he fell into a deep sleep. 

Around noon, the two men awoke. Blair turned over to find Jim staring into his blue eyes. A frown marked his face as he tried to remember how he had gotten here. "Jim, are you okay?" 

Jim smiled, raising a hand to Blair's soft hair. " I'm fine. I guess I just found out what mattered most to me in life." Pulling Blair into his arms, he kissed his guide with all the passion he had to give. The kiss deepened and Blair felt his heart open to this man. Hands roved over his body. Pushing away from Jim's body, Blair made a soft sound, "I love you, Jim." 

"I know." All talk stopped while new sensations bombarded the guide and Sentinel. Blair was to learn first hand, about Jim's five heightened senses. 

* * *

"Gentlemen, good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?" Chuckling, the Doctor watched his child and the man with him turn a rosy blush. "Now don't worry, I'm not a prude. I believe the saying is, go with the flow. Sit down, please." 

"Doctor, I'm sorry I haven't had much time to talk to you. What is the problem? Usually, you take care of every contingency." Blair and Jim sat down across from the Doctor on the couch. It was if their bodies didn't want to be separated. 

"Blair, I have to admit I've been keeping track of your progress on your thesis. I didn't know Jim was a Sentinel, but I had my suspicions you had found one. Just recently I made a small trip to Peru, and found an extraordinary temple. I believe it is the Lost Temple of the Sentinels." 

"Doctor, Jim and I have already been there. It was kind of a freak thing, but another Sentinel called Alex Barnes tried to kill me -- well, maybe she did kill me -- but we tracked her to the Temple." 

"Amazing. Then, Jim, you tried the pools? You saw the eye of God?" 

"Yes, but I couldn't remember after I left the Temple. It was as if the Temple held the knowledge jealousy. It gives and takes away. What is your interest in the Temple?" 

" I believe there is a lost manuscript from Sir Richard Burton hidden there. My problem is I've made so many trips back to this time period I can't return without meeting myself. This leads to problems in this time. It creates a paradox. I was hoping Blair would go back for me." 

"Doctor, I would love too, but I've also been there before, remember? I might meet myself." Blair frowned trying to think of a way around the problem. "Exactly what period of time are we talking about?" 

"Hmm, 1888. I guess that let's us both out." 

"I could go." Jim spoke in the quiet of the room. " I've never been there and I would like to meet Sir Richard Burton." He watched Blair and the Doctor look at each other. Raising his eyebrows, the Doctor smiled at Blair. 

"What do you think Blair?" 

"Jim, it can be dangerous. You could be killed there. I don't know if you should go. I mean...I don't want you to go-- not _now._ " Blair's eyes told Jim that their newfound love was foremost in his mind. 

"Blair, I'll be careful. I want to go. Only you get to have the adventures? I think not." Jim grinned at Blair. 

As if giving the idea great weight, Blair finally nodded his head. " He can do it, and if he doesn't arrive back here on time, I'll go find him." 

* * *

Two days later, Jim had been given a textbook worth of knowledge on how to conduct himself in the past. He was to say he was a friend of the great explorer, Doctor Hiram Ealey. He was to take into his confidence the young Blair Sandburg, if they should coincide in the same time period. The manuscript must be brought back safely after Burton had hid it. Nothing must seem out of the ordinary. 

The Doctor had dressed him in khaki pants and jacket with a long white, long-sleeve shirt and boots that came to his knees. Blair ogled him, promising him they would play explorer when he got back. Jim laughed and swatted his lover's behind. A canteen, maps, compass and a machete were all Jim would carry. "All set." 

"Okay, I'll go with you as far as the bottom step. Just step off of it. You will feel a little time displacement, and then you will feel solid ground beneath your feet. Look around immediately and find a centerpoint you'll be able to find again. You must come back through the same time portal." Holding hands, they made their way down the steps. "I love you, Jim Ellison. If this was too dangerous I wouldn't let you go, but you'll be fine. Oh, and Jim, if you run into my younger self, give me a big kiss." Blair lips met Jim's in a soft sigh. "Ask Sir Richard about the Kama Sutra, we discussed it at length, but we might be able to put it to good use now. Go on, I'll be waiting for you." 

Jim stepped off into the unknown. His senses reeled for a minute then corrected themselves. He felt the ground. Looking around he found himself again in the jungle. The sound of birds and monkeys in the trees were familiar to him. Taking a bearing with his compass, he headed off in the direction of the Burton camp. 

Jim heard voices ahead of him in the jungle, he had finally found the camp. "Sir Richard, have you seen young Blair anywhere? I can't keep track of that young man." The batsman had been given the unenviable position of keeping Blair Sandburg in his charge. "Sir, maybe the Doctor should have taken him with him on his latest trip." 

"Nonsense, Jenson, he's just a child. You can't keep track of one little child?" Looking through his maps, he missed the disbelieving look the batsman gave him. 

"There's nothing ordinary about that young man. He's a warlock or something. He pretends to be a child, but in reality he's a wizard. How could he know so much at that age? Unnatural I say!" the batsman remarked in a stiff upper British accent. 

Jim listened in on the conversation. Thank goodness he wasn't the only one who ever had trouble with Blair Sandburg. Smiling, he walked into the camp. All movement stopped. The camp members looked at him like they had seen a ghost. It was very unusual to see another white man in the jungles of Peru. 

"Hello. I'm Jim Ellison. I've come to speak to Doctor Ealey. Is he here?" 

Sir Richard strode over to him. " I'm sorry, but the good Doctor has left on a trip into the jungle. You missed him only by a few days. Can I help you?" 

"I have a important message for him from his family. I've traveled a long distance to deliver it." Looking around the camp he studied the layout. "If you wouldn't mind, could I rest up for several days? I'm exhausted. Oh, did he take his young ward with him, Blair?" 

"Young Blair is still here. Rest, rest, I'll have a tent put up for you. Tell me about yourself." Sir Richard called several natives to bring a chair and start setting up another tent for their new friend. Walking over to the table he poured them each a brandy. " Here, a fine brandy. Enjoy!" Tossing back the liquor he poured himself another. 

Jim cautiously sipped the brandy. Not bad. " Thank you, Sir Burton. I admit I haven't been home in quite awhile. It's nice to feel the pull of civilization." _Good grief, he sounded pompous._

"Yes. Look, here's young Sandburg now." A young Blair entered camp humming a song that had been popular in the sixties, " Michael row your boat a shore." He stopped upon seeing a new member of the party. He looked the same in a strange way. Jim could feel the pull of this young man. His guide. The boy wore his long curly hair back in a ponytail. It hung long to his waist. Deep blue eyes stared out of an incredibly beautiful face. 

"I'm happy to meet you, I'm Blair Sandburg. Are you on a safari?" The outright friendly speech was his Blair. He never met a stranger. 

"Blair, Mr. Ellison is here to meet the Doctor. He has a private family message to give him." Beaming, Sir Richard poured young Sandburg a glass of the famous brandy. Handing it to him, he turned to Jim, "Another drink?" 

"Huh, No, I think not." Jim watched Blair take a sip of the brandy. _Whoa, this kid was way too young to be drinking brandy. He wanted to take it out of the boy's hand, but decided he had better keep quiet for the time being._

"A private message concerning his family? What seems to be the matter?" Blair asked. Jim could see the wheels turning in Blair's head with this unexpected announcement. 

They had decided before Jim left what to tell Blair to make him realize that Jim was a friend of the Doctor's. "The Doctor's message is private, but I also have a message to you from your mother, Naomi. I'm your mother's new solicitor and she has made me your guardian." 

"What! I mean, my mother? I think we need to talk in private." Blair grabbed his arm and led him away from the camp. Jim could hear the batsman saying to Sir Richard, "Good, that boy isn't my responsibility any longer." 

"Okay, what's going on here? Who are you and where is the Doctor?" Blair glared at Jim like he would like to take a swing at him. 

"Blair, I'm a friend of the Doctor's and I'm here to get a manuscript after Sir Burton hides it. It's very important. It's kind of complicated. You'll just have to trust me. Oh, by the way," Jim reached over and took the glass of brandy out of Blair's hand," No more brandy." 

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I'm not sure I believe you anyway! Why haven't I met you before this? The Doctor has never talked about a Jim Ellison. You're an American--which state?" 

"Washington, a place called Cascade. Blair, we tried to decide what to tell you, and the Doctor thought this much info would be enough. Apparently he was mistaken. Ask me something else." 

"What year are you from? That should be a easy question." 

"Damn, the Doctor didn't say if I should tell you or not. On the other hand you will meet me in the future. Of course, you didn't know me at that point. How can that be possible if I'm meeting you now? I'm so confused!" 

Blair listened intently to Jim, and broke out laughing. "Never mind, I know just how you feel. It will all be explained by the Doctor." Blair sat down near the base of the tree and patted the ground beside him. "Sit. Tell me everything." 

Jim grinned, explaining the whole story to Blair, only leaving out that he and Blair were lovers and that he was a Sentinel. 

"Got it. The Temple of the Sentinels. Sir Richard discovered it this last week. He has started writing on the manuscript but has not finished it yet. I've been trying to take sneak peaks at it, as it's being written. Do you know why the Doctor is so interested in it?" 

"I'm not sure. Only that I must retrieve it." Jim smiled into his friend's eyes. _Jeez, I would like to kiss you._ Jim scooted away from Blair. 

"All right. Just play up the angle you started about being my guardian. That way the others won't think it strange when we're together all the time. We can keep an eye on Sir Richard and explore the caves too. Do you think I should go on home?" 

"No. I need you as my excuse to stay here. Let's get back to camp before they become suspicious." 

Later that night, they had dinner by the campfire. Sir Richard traveled in style. Linen, China and sterling silver to eat dinner. The campfire made a soft glow to the scene. Jim enjoyed every minute. What a wonderful thing time travel is for the traveler. Watching the every day practices for these people seemed so mysterious. No wonder Blair seemed so at home with his Sentinel powers. After this, Jim would feel very differently about life. 

The dinner had gone off well. Jim had been given permission to explore the Temple with Blair. He was repeatedly reminded not to go off alone -- as if Blair was the guardian instead of him. Jim looked over to his charge and found him fast asleep with his head laying on the table. 

"I think young Blair is out like a light. Where is his tent and I'll go tuck him in." Jim scooped up a very lightweight Blair in his arms, and followed the servant to the tent. Setting him on the bed, he quickly disrobed him, tucking him into bed. Pulling out the hair fastener, he ran his hands through Blair's long hair. Glancing at the tent door and finding it empty, he leaned down and kissed Blair's cheek. "Night Chief." 

Two arms encircled him, with a quick kiss of is own," Night Jim." Blair, with a sleepy chuckle, rolled over in bed. 

"You brat." Jim swatted him on the behind and left the tent. 

* * *

The next several days were some of the best days that Jim could ever remember happening. Exploring, being with Blair, he was surprised to find that he had not once missed his work. Sure, the guys and Simon, but not his police work. 

A week later, Sir Richard was taken ill. The explorer decided he needed to return to civilization. Wrapping all of his manuscripts in a leather bag, he placed them in his briefcase to take home. Jim and Blair looked on in amazement as the party left the clearing. Sir Richard was not taking the manuscript to the Temple. The Doctor was wrong. 

"Sir Richard, I know how ill you are. I think if you would go to the Temple, we might find some kind of record on what you could use to cure you. Do you feel there is a chance there?" Jim had decided if he could take him to the Temple he could give him some penicillin the Doctor had given him in case of an emergency. 

"The Temple. I don't know. I'm very ill and the long trek needs to start soon, or I won't be strong enough. You truly believe there are writings about making medicines?" 

"Yes. I saw them. Ask Blair, he was with me." 

"That's right. I know I can make the medicine. Let's hurry. I should have remembered sooner." Blair led the way to the Temple. " I'll go ahead and prepare the medicine. Jim, would you like to help me?" 

"Yes." Together they hurried away. "Chief, I was afraid you wouldn't understand." At the entrance Jim stopped Blair. "Wait, I hear something." 

"I don't hear anything. What is it?" Blair turned in a circle trying to find the sound. 

"It's okay, just some monkeys inside. Let's get these pills crushed into water." By the time Burton had arrived all was in readiness. They helped lay him on a pallet. Feeding him the antibiotic at regular intervals, he quickly recovered. 

"I must return here. It's time we were leaving, gentlemen. Are you joining us, Mr. Ellison, or are you going on to find the good Doctor?" 

"I must go on, but Blair will stay with you..." Blair was all ready trying to interrupt. "No, Blair. You must follow your regular schedule. I will meet you later with the Doctor. I must be off tomorrow." 

That night laying side by side, Blair listened to his friend's breathing. They had already seen Sir Richard hide the manuscript. Jim could take it and be off in the morning. The only thing was, he didn't want Jim to leave him. He wanted to stay with him. "Jim, you awake?" No answer. Blair quickly, before losing his nerve, scooted next to Jim. Laying his head on Jim's chest he listened to his friend's heartbeat. The soothing sound put him to sleep. 

Jim listened to Blair's quiet breathing. He loved this Blair as much as his Blair. He placed his hand on the boy's curls and gently rubbed them. He would miss him. Around daybreak, he quietly got up and retrieved the manuscript from the hiding place. Taking one last, longing look backward he left the Temple. 

He had no trouble finding the time portal. Stepping through, he felt disorientation then the bottom step. A hand reached out to grab him and he felt himself pulled into the arms of his lover. 

"I missed you, Jim." Blair kissed Jim so hard the breath left his body. " I hope you asked Sir Richard about the Kama Sutra." He led him up the steps. 

Finis Chapter 1  
Would love feedback. 

Kaci - Kacik@aol.com 

* * *

End Time Memories - Chapter 1. 

 


End file.
